


Here Today

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/F, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boys are stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to luzdeestrellas for looking this over. Written for [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

"He's got a good heart," Julie says, paying absolutely no attention to the movie on TV. She's seen Sleepless in Seattle a million times. "He took good care of me."

"I don't need to hear this," Tyra answers. "I mean, I know we're friends and all, but--"

"Not like that," Julie says. She leaves out the part where she'd wanted him to, _like that_, but she's pretty sure Tyra knows. "He just--when Matt was, you know, being a _guy_\--"

"Yeah," Tyra says. "I know." She licks the salt from her fries off her fingers, and maybe it's the beer swishing around in Julie's system, but she can't stop staring at Tyra's mouth.

*

Tyra tastes of salt and beer when Julie kisses her, stops her from talking about Landry or Tim or Matt anymore.

"We don't need boys," she says, fitting herself against the soft, firm curves of Tyra's body. "Boys are _stupid_."

Tyra laughs into her mouth. "You won't be saying that the next time Tim or Matt makes eyes at you."

Julie pulls back, dizzy with the taste of beer and cherry lip balm and _Tyra_ on her tongue. "I will if you will." As soon as the words are out, she can feel her face burn with embarrassment, like she just asked Tyra to _go steady_ or something lame like that.

Tyra doesn't say anything. She twines long fingers into Julie's hair and drags her close for another heated kiss, her other hand slipping up under Julie's shirt to brush the undersides of her breasts. Julie shivers and gasps, brings her own hands up to touch Tyra's breasts, too, thumbs flicking over the nipples the way she touches herself. Slow, wet heat pulses through her when Tyra's breath hitches at the touch.

She climbs into Tyra's lap, rocks against her gently, not quite sure how they're supposed to fit together, and, after the first few seconds of worrying, not really caring, because it feels good. Tyra twists, presses her back against the arm of the couch so she can press one thigh up between Julie's and grind down against Julie's leg at the same time. Of course, Tyra knows what to do, she thinks, relieved.

They move together, breath hitching and stuttering, and Julie's hair is trapped between her shoulders and the couch, the sting of it making her more aware of the hot pleasure building up inside her, and when she comes, she bites Tyra's collarbone.

Julie feels heavy and lethargic, warm beneath the weight of Tyra's body pressing her down into the cushions, Tyra's breath humid on her neck. She could fall asleep right here on the Collettes' couch. She blinks up at Tyra's wry, smiling face and says, "Did you--"

Tyra laughs. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

They fall asleep on the couch, and Julie doesn't worry about her parents, because they know where she is, and think she's safe. Julie knows she is.

*

Tim's leaning against Tyra's locker, giving her a look that's making Julie's knees go weak and it's not even directed at her, and she's not sure what she feels--jealous, maybe, but she can't tell of whom. He's spinning his usual line of bullshit, and Tyra's eyeing him like she knows exactly what he's up to. Mostly because she usually does. Her shirt is cut low, and her fingers are trailing slowly over the bruise on her collarbone.

"No thanks, Tim," she says, pushing away from the locker and looking up to catch Julie's gaze. "We're gonna have girls' night in."

Julie grins in response, and shivers when Tyra's bare arm brushes hers as they walk away.

end

~*~


End file.
